


Soiled Dove (Frerard AU)

by SupernaFrerard



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Artist Gerard Way, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Kissing, Bathroom Sex, Beautiful, Bedroom Sex, Betrayal, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Love, First Time, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, French Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lapdance, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Poor Life Choices, Pornstars, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution, Public Display of Affection, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rehabilitation, Relapsing, Repaying Debt, Romance, Sad and Beautiful, Secrets, Seduction, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Starting Over, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweet, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaFrerard/pseuds/SupernaFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero never expected to be dragged to a strip club for his 18th birthday, by his friends. Nor did he expect it to be a Gay strip club. But most of all, he never expected to lay eyes on a angelic redhead, known in the club as "Cherry Red". After watching the beauty on stage and receiving a private lap dance, he learns the dancers real identity: 23 year Gerard Way. A young artist, with a dark past. Soon, Frank learns more about the dancer, and begins to realize he's fallen in love with the Soiled Dove, and is surprised when he learns, Gerard feels the same way for him. But with Gerard's ex boyfriend Bert, threatening their lives, can they escape and start over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Frank's birthday, also Halloween. This first chapter will be short.

(Frank's POV)

 

"Frank! Happy birthday, you little Hobbit sonovabitch!" My friend Bob yelled, before hugging me from behind and lifting me up off the ground. We were currently at school, our public high school with a recent mandatory uniform dress code, may I remind you, and people were staring. I didn't know Bob was strong enough to pick anyone up, let alone me...Maybe it's cause I'm five foot six, which is short for a guy my age, and I know I'm not gonna be getting any taller. 

My friend Ray, rolled his eyes and said "Bob, put him down. There's people staring." Bob laughed and said "Oh relax princess Fro Fro! What, I can't wish one of my best friends, a happy birthday, slash Halloween??" He's not wrong about either. My birthday is on Halloween. Best holiday there is, hands down. But I never get to do much on my birthday! I don't even know if I'm gonna get to do anything tonight, even though today is Friday. I'm sure my mom and dad would wanna hang out and celebrate with me, but they wouldn't mind if I hung out with my friends.

I said "Okay Bob, seriously, put me down." Bob groaned and said "Noooo, you're supposed to be on my side, Frankie!" I said "I am, but please, put me down." He signed and said "Fine!" He set me down and said "You're not my friend anymore" and pouted. I rolled my eyes and patted him on his back. "Yeah yeah, sure buddy." My friend Patrick asked "So do you have any plans for tonight, Frank?" I shrugged and said "Honestly, probably not."

Bob said "Well you better consider thinking, cause I've got an idea." We all groaned at the thought and he said "Okay first off, fuck you guys, I'm a genius, and second, hear me out...It's a good plan." I said "Well then, let's hear it, Einstein." Bob looked around to make sure no one was around to hear, and then turned to us. He leaned in a whispered "There's a place outside of town, we can go to...A strip club." 

I raised an eyebrow and asked "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I think I just heard you say "strip club"." Bob grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and said "You heard me right, Frankie boy. There's a strip club outside of town, my cousin told me about it. It's called The Soiled Dove, and he says they have the hottest dancers in Jersey. And being the good friend I am, I'm gonna treat my friends to a Halloween with some hot ass strippers!"

Patrick shook his head and said "No...No, no, I'm not comfortable with that." Bob said "Oh come on, Patrick! Lighten up a little, you need some excitement in your life!" I said "No, I think I agree with Patrick...I don't wanna spend my eighteenth birthday, in some disgusting strip club, around a bunch of crackhead strippers." Bob groaned and said "Frank, you watch way too many movies. Come on! You guys, we are in our last year of high school! These are supposed to be the best years of our lives! We should be doing fun, crazy shit like normal high schoolers! Getting arrested, going to parties, getting drunk, getting laid, you know we _all_ need this! Who knows, maybe there could be a girl there that'll take a liking to ya, Frankie! We all know, you need a girlfriend!"

I said "I have a girlfriend, Bob. Jamia?" Bob snorted and said "Oh please Frank, we all know you're never gonna take the big step with her! You two just have a puppy love!" Ray said "Bob, don't say that, that's not nice." I shook my head and said "No, Ray...He's right." I looked down at my feet, and gently bit on my lip ring. He's right. I'm too much of a chicken shit to really ask Jamia to he my girlfriend. 

Jamia and I have been friends since we were little. I used to get made fun of for being short, she stood up for me, and we've been best friends ever since. I really like her, and she's a really sweet girl. I'm just afraid she wouldn't like me _that_ way, and that I could ruin our friendship. I'm gonna tell her, I'm just working up to it.

Bob said "Hey man, I didn't mean-" I said "No, it's okay...No worries man." I smiled and asked "So...A strip club, huh? Doesn't sound too bad." Bob smiled and said "Atta boy...That's two outta four, anyone else?!" After a minute or so, Ray said "Fine. No longer than an hour, you got that, Bryar?" Bob nodded and said "Yes, Fro Fro." Patrick nodded and swallowed. "I-I'm in." He said quietly.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Bob said "When you go home, tell your parents that you're gonna spend the night at Ray's, and that we'll be there with you. That part is true. So pack some shit for the night, and we'll leave it in the trunk of my car, until we get back. We'll pick you up, we get the hell outta Dodge, we chill with some hot strippers and hopefully get some lap dances, and we go to Ray's. Then we'll watch some scary movies and eat candy till we're sick, best birthday ever...Sound good?" We all nodded, and he said "Awesome. You guys will thank me. You will." Then the first bell rang, and we headed off to class.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?


	2. The Soiled Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and the boys make their journey to The Soiled Dove. They're in for a big shock.

 

 

After I got home from school, I told mom and dad that I was gonna spend the night at Ray's. They were totally fine with it, they know, and I know, that I need to be more social. And they like my friends, so they don't mind. Mom has to work late tonight, and they said they'd celebrate with me, tomorrow. I changed out of my stupud school uniform, and quickly put on my costume. I figured I should dress up, even if I'm going to a strip club. It is Halloween, after all.

I had thought long and hard about what I could possibly be for Halloween, and decided to dress up as Jake Gyllenhaal from Donnie Darko. Nothing too intricate, just a giant skeleton onsie, and a grey hoodie. It's a good thing I watched Donnie Darko a couple months back, I should thank Jake. As I was packing am overnight bag, my phone rang in my pocket. I quickly fished it out, and saw it was Ray calling. 

Then I answered. "Hey." I said, as I was stuffing clothes into my backpack from last year. He asked "Hey, are you ready yet? We just got in Bob's car, we should be there in a few minutes." I said "Yeah, I'm almost done. Just tell Bob to honk the horn when y'all get here." He said "Okay, will do. See ya soon." "Alright, see ya." And hung up. After I got my bag done, I sat down on the edge of my bed. I looked at my phone and realized I had a voicemail from Jamia. I had no idea she even called, I haven't seen her all day.

I hit play on the voicemail, and listened. _'Hey, Frank! It's Jamia. Sorry you didn't see me earlier, I was in the library, still cramming for that test in Calculus. Thank you again for helping me study...I hate Calculus. Anyways, I'll see you on Monday, happy birthday by the way! You're so lucky to have a birthday on Halloween! Alright, see you soon! Bye!'_ I smiled and that's when I heard Bob honking repeatedly. 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, before heading downstairs. I said bye to mom and dad, and mom said "Bye sweetheart! Stay safe! Happy birthday!" I said "Thanks mom! I'll call you later, before I go to bed! Love you!" "Love you too, baby!" And I walked out. Bob kept honking the horn, purely just to annoy us, and stopped once I got in the backseat. It was Bob and Ray up front and Patrick and I, in the back. I closed the door and said "Hey."

Bob turned and asked "Did you put your bag in the trunk?" I groaned and said "Shit, hold on." I got out and walked back to the trunk, watching it pop open. Then Bob started honking the horn again, and I moved and banged my fist against the back windshield. He honked again, and I yelled "Alright, I'm coming! Shut up!" I could hear them laughing, and I shook my head. I dropped my bag in the trunk, pushed the door back down, and got back in.

Bob turned back and asked "Are you ready now?" I nodded and he smiled. "Fasten your seatbelts, boys...Tonight...We shall become men!" I buckled my seatbelt and took a deep breath, before we shoved off. 

\-----------

"Frank, who exactly are you supposed to be?" Patrick asked, looking at my costume. It kinda sucked that I was the only one dresses up, I feel left out. I looked down at my hands, covered by fingerless, skeleton gloves, and said "I'm Donnie from Donnie Darko. This was his costume during the Halloween party." Patrick nodded and said "Oh...That's really cool...I couldn't have that of that." I smiled a little and I asked "Why didn't you guys dress up? Y'all are making me feel like a cat in a group of dogs."

They laughed and Bob said "Sorry buddy....We figured we'd let you shine, this is your night...Maybe when we're there, we can find the hottest girl there, and have her give you a birthday lapdance!" I groaned and asked "Why did I agree to this?" Bob said "Cause you love us! That's when I could see red lights ahead, illuminating in the darkness of the town. It almost felt like it knew we were coming, almost luring us to them.

I still have a bad feeling about this.

\----------

 Once we pulled in, we parked and just stared at the building. Red light shined bright from the neon signs. Up in big block letters, read **_THE SOILED DOVE_ ** Underneath it, read **_LIVE, NUDE GIRLS! BEST IN NEW JERSEY!_** Bob smiled and said "Here we are, boys...Time for the best night of our lives! Let's go!" Bob and Ray got out, leaving Patrick and I. I looked over at him, and he look petrified. For a 18 year old boy, he's too innocent for his own good.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and said "Patrick, look at me." He pushed he's glasses up, and looked over at me. I held his eyes and said "You'll be alright...One hour, and we'll be out, I promise." He nodded and said "O-Okay...Thank you, Frank." I nodded and said "Anytime, buddy. C'mon." We got out and followed Bob and Ray inside. I feel as if we just entered the gates of Hell...Oh well.

Once inside, we saw a young guy, sitting inside a ticket booth. The guy looked to be in his early twenties with short brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing what looked like a Gangster suit, minus the jacket, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also was wearing a black top hat, and had his eyes rimmed black with eyeliner. He looked up at us, popped the gum in his mouth, and said "Good evening fellas, welcome to The Soiled Dove. Happily under new management. My name is Brendon. Can I see some ID, please?"

We all pulled our drivers licenses and handed them to him. He examines them and after a moment or so, Gabe them back. He looked back up at us and asked "What brings you boys to a place like this? You almost look lost." Bob smiled and pointed his thumb at me and said "It's my friends 18th birthday. I had a source tell me, y'all got the hottest dancers in Jersey, here." 

Brendon chuckled and that's when a thought hit me. I looked at Bob and asked "Wait...Isn't your cousin, _Gay?_ " That's when realization washed over him and I mentally facepalmed myself. I closed my eyes and asked "Bob...Did you just being us to a _Gay strip club_??" Brendon said "Yup. He did. Like I said we are under new management. As of a few days ago. We haven't finished making changes yet, but I can guarantee you this...Our boys in here are definitely hotter than any of the old fake tit skanks that used to work here."

Ray shook his head and said "Nu uh, I'm not going in." Bob said "Ray, we're already here!" He said "I'm not Gay, Bob!" Brendon said "If it makes you boys feel any better, you're not the only straight boys that come in here and watch. Give it a shot! Unless you've got any better plans for tonight." 

I sighed and said "He's right...Let's just make the most of it...At least it's just for an hour, right?" They hesitated at first, but then said yes. I turned to Brendon and asked "How much to get in?" He smiled and said "Usually it's ten each, but since you guys are just adorable, I'll charge you five." We all paid and he gave us our tickets. He saisld "Stay away from the bar, will ya?" We nodded and he smiled "Enjoy you evening, boys...Happy birthday, Donnie Darko." Gesturing to my costume. I smiled a little at that, and said "Thank you."

He then looked over at Patrick, and smiled. He winked at him, causing Patrick to scurry behind Bob and Ray. Brendon chuckled and said "Awwww he's adorable. Alright well, have fun fellas. Enjoy our little slice of Heaven." We nodded and walked towards the red velvet doors. I then jabbed Bob in the side, causing him to yell "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I asked "How the fuck, did you forget you cousin was Gay??" He said "Well sorry, I was more worried about making sure your Hobbit ass, got a hot chick grinding on your dick!" 

I snorted and said "Yeah, well now I might have to fight to keep a Gay dude in a speedo, from trying to grabbed my dick!" Ray said "Guys, quit fighting like you're married, and let's just get this over with!" We both sighed and said "Fine." Then we turned back to the doors, and pushed them open. We walked inside and stopped dead in our tracks. 

Like I said, I think we've just entered the gates of Hell.


	3. Cherry Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and the boys get the show of a lifetime. The YouTube Link goes to a pole dance video by a talented pole dancer, and I thought the song would be perfect once I found the Gangster outfit, below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The YouTube Link goes to a pole dance video by a talented pole dancer, and I thought the song would be perfect once I found the Gangster outfit, below. I also put up a picture of what his heels would look like. Now I won't be putting down every single detail of his performance, it'll be hard enough just writing what I plan to write, but watch the video if you want to understand it better, it's a little hard to describe shit like that.

 <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sPaD_39fLmI>

 

Once we stepped inside, it felt like the point of no return. The room was big, and filled with tons of guys. The dancers were way different than I thought they would be. I thought they'd all be wearing Speedos or something that couldn't possibly get any worse, but no. All the guys were wearing slutty costumes like girls nowadays, would. All around me, I could see pretty much every slutty costume idea, known to man.

Which included: Slutty cheerleaders, slutty schoolgirls, slutty cats, slutty nurses, slutty cops, slutty witches, slutty vampires, slutty angels, slutty devils, Jesus fucking Christ. Talk about no originality. The only ones not in costumes it seems, were the guys walking around, serving drinks to the patrons, and the bartenders. And I think there was some Britney Spears song booming through the room, but it was hard to tell. Not that much of a Britney fan.

I sighed and turned to the guys. I yelled "Let's get this over with!" I turned to Bob and yelled "Once we get to Ray's, I'm gonna kick your ass!" He nodded and smiled. "Fair enough! Sorry Frankie!" I nodded and we weaved through the crowd trying to avoid getting elbowed or pushed back. Unfortunately some guy backed up, right into me, and made me almost knock over some other guy.

We quickly regained our balance, and I said "I am so sorry! A guy accidentally bumped into me!" The guy I almost ran over, chuckled, and said "No biggie man, it's all good! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I nodded and he asked "This your first time here??" I nodded again and asked "Is it that obvious??" He laughed and said "A little! I could tell this place wasn't what you were expecting, was it??" I shook my head no, and said "Yeah...My friends cousin told us about this place, but he forgot his cousin was Gay!" 

The guy started laughing like a cracked up hyena, and said "Damn, that must suck!" The way looked like he was in his late twenties. He had long, stringy dark hair, beard stubble, and his teeth were a very pale yellow. He smiled and asked "What's your name, man??" I said "Frank!" He said "Well it's nice to meet you, Frank! I'm Bert! I just bought this place from the pervious owners!" I said "Yeah, the guy in the ticket booth told us!" He asked "So what do you think of it so far??" I shrugged and said "Dunno...We won't be here for very long!" He said "Well, let's make the best of it!" I nodded and he asked "So what brought you here??" 

I said "I just turned eighteen today! My friend dragged me and my other friends into it!" He chuckled and said "Well happy birthday, man! How's about this...There's a show happenin' in a few minutes. My best and hottest dancer is gonna dance, and I'd like to offer you and your buddies, a front row seat! Free of charge, my gift to you!" I smiled and said "Really?? Thanks!" He said "My pleasure, buddy! Cool costume! Okay, let me show you boys to your seats!"

After weaving through the crowd once more, we got to the seats and he sat down with us. He said "I figured I'd join you boys, just in case some guys started bitching and try to throw you out!" We nodded and I said "Thanks, Bert!" He nodded and said "I know you guys probably don't swing for my team, but lemme tell you something. This dancer that's about to go on...He is something. His name is Cherry Red! He is really, something! He is gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and all the guys in this place go nuts for him every time he goes on. He's sexy, he knows how to work a pole, unlike all the other sluts in this place! He could make a straight guy go nuts over him...And I know you boys will love him!"

Cherry Red...Sounds like a knock of Cherry Darling, from Planet Terror. We nodded and suddenly, the current song ended, and the lights dimmed. The whole room went dead silent, and the only sounds we could hear, was the sounds of heels clicking on the main stage. Then a spotlight came on, and pointed to a lone guy, strutting on onto the stage. Some guys started cheering and whistling, until the guy reached the pole closest to us. Meer feet from the end of the stage.

The guy was wearing an female mobster coat, with a black fedora with a stripped band at the bottom, and was wearing these black, PVC looking heels. The heels themselves were fucking long as hell, that had be what nine? Ten inches, maybe? I'd break my neck in those things! But the thing that stood out most, was his bright red hair. I obviously knew of wasn't naturally like that, but it looked even brighter under the white of the spotlight...No wonder his stage name was Cherry Red. I couldn't see what his face really looked like, he was keeping his head down. 

Then the spotlight disappeared, sending the redhead into brief darkness, before the dimmed lights, were turned up a little more, but not all the way. The redhead slowly lifted his head a little, before slowly working open a few buttons on his coat, before untying the bow in the middle. Then a song softly started, which I immediately recognized. It was that song that Jessica Rabbit was singing in Who framed Roger Rabbit? I was genuinely shocked by this song choice, I thought he was gonna go for something cheesy like Brintey, or Christina Aguilera, or even The Pussycat Dolls.

But this song was made a long long time ago, even before Roger Rabbit. It was redone by a lot of people. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little, because that was the same song that my grandma used to sing all the time, when mom was growing up. She even sang it to her as a lullaby. It was her favorite song.

_"You had plenty money, in 1922.."_

Then the dancer yanked open his coat, revealing his slutty gangster outfit, causing the whole room to cheer and whistle. His outfit was the most original in the whole club. No one else was dressed like him. Then he looked up and smirked before slipping the coat off, and throwing it in out direction, allowing it to land right in my lap. He looked right at me and smiled before continuing on.

 _"You let other women make a fool of you._  
_Why don't you do right,_  
_like some other men do?"_

He then he slowly rolled his hips to the rhythm, before plucking his hat from his head, and throwing it elsewhere. That's when I could fully see his face. Some of it was covered by hair, but his face...I can't describe to you the details of his face, but the best word I can come up with was just **_beautiful_**. And that got me thinking...How could someone so beautiful, end up in a shithole like this?

He then raised his arm and wrapped his hand around the pole, before slowly circling halfway around it. Then he twirled and lifted himself up, gliding gracefully around the pole. It looked so smooth and effortless, like it was nothing to him. 

 _"Get out of here,_  
_Get me some money too.."_

He kept gliding around the pole until smoothly landing, and stood back up. I'm still baffled at the fact he could work so well in those heels. Once back up, he raised a hand to his hair, and flicked a strand, like a diva.

He smiled to the crowd, before twirling around the pole a couple times, before swinging his leg back, allowing him to spin backwards a few times, before landing on the floor.

 _"You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about._  
_If you ain't got no money they will, put you out._  
_Why don't you do right,_  
_like some other men do?"_

He then waved his arms like he was pretending to be an ocean wave, before bending back while on his knees, until his head was almost touching the stage, his back arched. Bert wasn't kidding...He was fucking gorgeous. And those words are coming from a _straight_ guy.

That takes talent. Cause usually, most males are straight.

 _"Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,_  
_You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.."_

I become obsessed as I watched him. His almost effortless, fluid movements, I couldn't dare tear my eyes from him. It would almost feel like a crime, if I did. The way he looked, how his costume was the only one in the club, the song he picked, he was definitely not running with the rest of the flock...Hell, even the dancers stopped what they were doing, and watched him.

" _Why don't you do right,_  
_like some other men do?"_

What felt different about him, was how he showed himself in his costume. Sure it's rather risqué, and not the most modest costume choice on the planet, but the way it looked on him...I couldn't really put my finger on it. It wasn't super slutty little every other costume I've seen tonight, it gave some mystery. Something that leaves room for the imagination, and makes you wonder what lies underneath. Now this guy wasn't super skinny. He looked medium weight for his height and age, but he wasn't fat or skin and bones. He was in a perfect balance, and I found that quite sexy.

When the song came to it's close, the crowd screamed, and yelled, and threw money to the stage. I watched as a shower of green fell around and on the dancer, who was on his knees, smiled a little. I would love to throw money too him, he definitely deserves it, but I hardly have anything. Then I noticed something a little odd. Although the lighting wasn't great, and I was a few feet away, I saw the redheaded beauties, lip quiver. Then I saw a tear roll down his cheek, before he fought to regain his composure. Then he smiled and blew a kiss to the crowd, before gathering his earnings, and scurried as quickly as he could in those heels, off the stage. Leaving me to wonder why he did that.

 

 


	4. A Lost Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerard's performance. Bert has him give Frank a private dance.

After watching him dance, Bert smiled at my expression. He leaned over and asked "Ya see?? Didn't I tell you, he was something??" I couldn't respond, all I could do was nod. That's when he said "Ya know what? Let me go talk to him, I think you deserve a dance, Frankie boy!" I snapped back into reality and before I could say no, he was already up and moving. 

I looked at the guys and Bob said "Wow...That guy was hot!! Almost makes me want to be like my cousin!" Suddenly, someone came over to us, that wasn't Bert of the redhead. It was some young looking guy who was really tan, and had dark hair, in an emo style. He had his eyes lined with eyeliner, had tattoos, and was wearing a slutty schoolgirl outfit, with fishnet stockings. His shirt indicated he goes to  _ **BJU**_. 

The guy smiled at us and said "Hey boys! Who wants to spend a little time with me? Hmm?" Bob looked at Patrick and said "Yeah...Yeah, what's your name, beautiful?" He smiled and said "Pete...Just don't tell my boss I told you my real name, you boys don't seem like stalkers." Bob said "Don't worry, we won't tell. And I was hoping you could give my friend d Patrick here, the best night of his life." That's when the brown eyed dancer looked at Patrick, who was busy blushing every shade of pink and red.

He smiled and said "Awwww aren't you just precious.." He went over to him and sat down on Patrick's lap, before looping his arms around his neck. Pete smiled and said "Hi, Patrick...Lemme tell you, you are just the cutest goddamn thing I've ever seen..." Patrick's blush turned deeper, and he said "Uhhmm...Thank you..." Pete grinned and asked "How about I take you to one if the private rooms, and give you a nice little show? Hmm?" 

Patrick looked over at me for help, and I said "It's okay Patrick...It'll be okay." Pete said "Don't worry baby, I won't bite." Then Patrick nodded, and Pete got off his lap. He stood up and reached his hand out, which Patrick took. Then Patrick got up, and Pete lead him away from us. Bob smiled and yelled "Atta boy, Patrick!" I said "I hoow he'll be okay." Bob snorted and said "He'll live. He could use a little excitement... Poor thing is almost scared of his own shadow!"

That's when Bert came back, bringing the redhead with him. Bert said "Boys, meet Cherry...Cherry baby, this is Frank, and his friends." He smiled and said "Nice to meet you...You have my coat." I looked down at my lap and saw the coat was still there, and I quickly grabbed it, and handed it to him. He smiled and said "Thank you." Bert said "Today is Frank's birthday...Why don't you give him a special dance in one of the private rooms. Free of charge." The redhead smiled at me and said "For this cutie, I'd love to."

Then he reached for my hand and said "Come with me." I swallowed and slid my hand into his, before standing up. He smiled and I could hear Ray and Bob cheering for me, before he started leading the way. We moved through the crowd, Past the dancers, past patrons, getting bumped here and there. Soon he lead me down a dark hallway, with multiple doors. Each door was closed, except for one. He looked back at me and smiled. He opened the door to the unused room, and stepped in. He crooked his finger at me, beckoning me to him. I slowly stepped in and he gestured me to sit on the couch, which I did.

I sat down and could feel my heart racing, and tried to breathe normally. I could feel my hands shaking, and I looked back at him. He closed and turned the lock on the door, before turning back to me. The way he looked under the red lighting in the room, sent chills down my spine. He's so beautiful. He smiled and asked "So what's a boy like you, doing in a place like this?.." Then he walked over to a stereo, and pressed play. He said "You and your friends look like a lost little lamb, in a house of wolves."

That's when a song started, which I recognized as System by Korn from the Queen Of The Damned soundtrack, with the lead singer of Linkin Park, in it. He smiled and slowly sank down onto his knees, before slowly crawling over to me. Then he gently parted my legs, and moved his hands up and down my inner thighs, making my breath hitch. Then he slowly moved In between my legs, getting his head _very_ close to my crotch. I looked down at him and he kept his eyes fixed up at me. I could feel his hot breath hitting my crotch, Making me gasp. Hell, his lips were so close to it, he could probably feel the growing problem happening under my costume.

Then he smiled and then slid upwards, moving his hands up my stomach and my chest, as he came up to my level. He rested his forehead against mine, and rested his hands on my shoulders. He smiled and asked "Getting excited, are we?" That's when he moved until he was straddling my lap, and started moving.

He started rolling his hips, slowly moving back and forth, while holding onto me for dear life. The friction of him moving, wasn't helping my problem. And I think he was developing his own problem. As the song progressed, I watched as he moved on me, his body moving like a snake. He moaned and put his forehead back on mine as he increased his speed. His nose brushed mine and his lips were inches away. He moaned said "Fuck...If I keep this up, it might turn messy, baby....Let me try something..." 

That's when he quickly turned around, until his back was to my chest. He smiled and leaned back, until his head rested against mine. He sighed and asked "Is this better?" He didn't really give me time to answer, and started moving again. I groaned at the feeling of my full blown boner, poking against his ass through his costume. 

He moaned and said "Oh yeah...This is much better...You're a quiet one, aren't you?" I swallowed and tried to focus when I asked "What...What's your name?" He looked over at me and chuckled. "Did Bert not tell you?" I said "No, no, I mean your real name...What's your real name?" He looked confused and said "Don't worth about that, baby...Just let me make you feel good..." 

I said "Please...Just tell me your name.." He stopped and looked back again and asked "Why does it matter? Why is it so important that you know what my real name is? What, are you gonna stalk me, or something?" I shook my head and said "No. I'm not a stalker... I just don't wanna call you by your stage name. You weren't born with it." He just stared at me for a minute before getting off my lap, and walked over to the stereo.

He shut the music off, before turning back to me. He huffed and said "Gerard Way...My real name is Gerard Arthur Way. I'm twenty-three fucking years old. My birthday is April ninth, do you wanna know the year, too?" Gerard...That name suits him...It's beautiful. I shook my head and he asked "There, are you happy now?? Thanks for killing the fucking vibe!" I said "I didn't mean to upset you...But can I ask you, something?" He groaned and asked "Now, what?" I sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch, and asked "Why are you doing this?"

He asked "What do you mean?" I stood up and asked "Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't deserve this...This isn't you.." He snorted and said "You know nothing about me, kid...And why do you care? Once you leave, you'll never see me again. Why does it matter so much to you?" I said "Cause I may not know you, but I know that you don't belong in a place like this...I can see it...You deserve better than this."

 


	5. You Always Have A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Gerard some advice, before they leave the club.

After I had said that, we just fell into silence. He stared at me, trying to figure out what to say, but couldn't. Every time he had opened his mouth, he just closed it. So I decided to speak. "Look, I know I don't know you. I don't know anything about you, but you don't belong here...The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you didn't belong here, around these people. You don't, you are young, you are beautiful, you can find something else....You don't need this place, Gerard...You still have time to change your life. And you can do it, I know you can...Even if I'm just a stranger."

He just stood there, dumbfounded. I don't think he's ever heard anyone say this to him while he's been here, he must've thought I'd be just the same as every other guy he sees here. I asked "Do you have a cell phone?" He nodded and said "Yeah, it's over by the stereo." I nodded and went over there and grabbed it. It wasn't anything fancy, it was the same phone I had. I opened it up to the contacts when he asked "Wait, what are you doing?" I said "I'm putting myself down as one of your contacts...If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call or text me...I added myself to your Emergency contact, just in case."

Then I came back over to him, and gently grabbed his wrist. I lifted his hand up, set his phone into his palm, and wrapped his fingers around it. I looked up at his face, and he asked "Why are you doing this?" I said "Cause this isn't you life, Gerard. You deserve better...And if you ever want to get out, let me know. I'll be glad to help." He shook his head and said "I can never get out, Frank...I'd never get the chance to." I said "You always have a chance." 

We just stared at each other, before I said "I have to go...I hope I see you again, Gerard...Happy Halloween." He stood speechless, as I walked to the door and unlocked it. He asked "Wait!" I stopped and looked over at him. He asked "Where do you live? What town?" I smiled and said "Belleville." He nodded and asked "Are you still in highschool?"

I nodded and said "Yeah...Belleville High... We recently got a stupid uniform code, and we have to wear stupid uniforms.." He actually _giggled_ and said "Wow, that sucks...I'm sorry." I smiled and said "It's alright...It's not so bad." He nodded and smiled and said "Goodnight, Frank. Happy birthday." I smiled wider and said "Thank you...Goodnight, Gerard." And I walked out of the room.

\---------

Ten minutes after I left, I was sitting at our same seats, with Bob, Ray, and Bert. We were still waiting for Patrick to come back. Bert was talking to Bob about something, while Ray was on his phone. After a few more minutes, Pete and Patrick reappeared. Pete had a shit eating grin on his face, and Patrick's face was more red than Gerard's hair. 

Pete said "Well, I hope you boys certainly had a great time, tonight...I know I have." Before winking at Patrick. I raised an eyebrow and Patrick looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. Something definitely went on between them. And I wasn't gonna ask what. I stood up and looked at Bert. "Well, we gotta get going...Thank you for being so nice." Bert smiled and stood up. "Anytime, man, anytime." We shook hands and he said "You're my buddy now, Frankie. Come back whenever you like, I'll have Brendon let you in for free, from now on." I smiled and said "Thank you."

The guys said bye to Bert, and I saw Pete whisper something in Patrick's ear, before slipping some piece of paper in the pocket of his jacket. Then Patrick looked at him and nodded, before Pete pecked him on the cheek. Then he smiled at me and said "Happy birthday, Frank." I nodded and said "Thanks." He nodded and walked off. I looked over at Patrick, and he shrugged, like it was nothing...Oh yeah, something did happen.

As we we made our way to the doors, I looked up and saw that Gerard and Pete were dancing together, in a cage. There was some song going on that I think I've heard before, but I can't put my finger on it...Oh well.

Gerard stood behind Pete with his hands on Pete's hips, his hands up Pete's skirt. They moved together to the rhythm, guys going crazy below them. They both slowly rolled their way down, until Pete squated down and was running his hands up and down Gerard's body, before slowly coming back up. Only for Gerard to do the same to Pete. Guys whistled and hollered at them, but they were laughing inside the cage, and smiling, they looked like they were having a blast.

That's when Gerard spotted me. He momentarily stopped dancing and smiles at me, before waving goodbye. I smiled and did the same, and Pete blew a kiss to Patrick, biting his bottom lip. Patrick saw it, blushed, then scurried away. Gerard and I laughed and he blew a kiss to me, making me smile again. We waved one more time to each other, before walking out the door. When we got back to the car we got in, and shut our doors behind us. We sat there for a minute or two, thinking about all the events that had taken place tonight, before Bob put the keys in the ignition. Then the engine roared to life, and I watched as we pulled away from The Soiled Dove. And continued watching as it faded in the distance.

\---------

After a while we had pulled into Ray's driveway, and Bob shut the car off. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was 8:15. The nights still young...Almost makes me wish we could've spent more time at the club..I'd love to get to know Gerard.

We got out, grabbed our shit from the trunk, and headed inside. We said hi to Ray's parents while they were in the living room, before heading down to Ray's basement. Once we made it down the stairs, I dropped my bag on the floor, and walked over to the couch. I gently flopped down onto the soft cushioning, and groaned. My groan being muffled by the cushion.

After awhile of deciding what movie to watch, we just settled on A Nightmare On Elm Street, and picked spots. About part way into the movie, my mind drifted to Gerard. When he was dancing, him crying with me being probably the only witness to that, the lapdance, and what I told him afterwards. But my favorite thought was when he blew me a kiss when he was in the cage with Pete. The way he smiled and when he laughed, it looked like tonight was the happiest he's ever been in a long time.

Although I'm probably just reading into this too much, but still. He just hate it there. He must put on some fake smile when really, he's screaming to get out. Cause if he actually liked his job, he wouldn't have been crying on stage. Sure he didn't break down and cry his heart out, but that didn't make it better. There's something he's hiding, some dark, heartbreaking past. I could almost see it radiating off of him. 

Then I thought back to when he said _'"I can never get out, Frank...I'd never get the chance to."'_ Was he being forced to strip? Was Bert trapping him there? Was he making him pay off a debt or something? If that part's true, I'll fucking rip Bert's head off. You don't treat anyone like that, _ever_. I could feel a voice in the back of my head, telling me I should stop worrying so much over someone I don't know. But I'll never listen to it, because I don't care. Gerard isn't a whore. He puts on an act, yes, but he's not a whore. He must be trapped, and he doesn't deserve that.

Gerard is different. I can feel it in my gut. He's nice, he's beautiful...He's so beautiful. Although beauty is only skin deep, he must have a beautiful personality to match. For the rest of the night, I couldn't get him out of my head. I've never thought about someone so much before, not even Jamia. Oh shit...I almost forgot about Jamia. God, I feel like a dick. 

I wouldn't wanna hurt Jamia, she's a very sweet girl. I've known her all my life, and I just met Gerard tonight. And since I'm not Gay, nor have I ever thought about kissing a boy just to see what it felt like, it wouldn't hurt to try at some point, right? Just one little kiss, and just see where I go from there. Who knows? Maybe over time, my feelings would change. Whether my heart goes for Jamia or Gerard. But another thought troubles me...I know I should always follow my heart, everyone should do that, I just know one thing...

Either way, no matter who I pick in the end, one of them will walk away with a broken heart. And that will hurt more than any hit, broken bone, or illness I've gone through, in my entire life.

 


	6. Donuts And Doodling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon. Frank gets a call from Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's gonna be drawing Frank, and the picture below will be how he looks when he's posing and in the drawing as well. Use your imagination :).

(Sunday)

 

Ever since Friday, Gerard has still plagued my mind, and my dreams. Saturday, I got to celebrate with mom and dad. But sadly, I seem to never do anything or have plans for sunday. So why would today be any different? When I went to sleep Friday night after the club, my dreams were filled with nothing but Gerard. I saw things like when I first saw him, the private room, the cage. I saw the beautiful smile on his beautiful face, his fire hydrant hair, messy, and hanging on his eyes...The sound of his voice, the way he moved as he danced....It was beginning to eat away at me, and I was going crazy.

Suddenly I was pulled back to reality, from my slow descent into madness, when my phone rang. Damn thing almost gave me a fucking heart attack. I didn't look to see who was calling, and just answered. "Hello?" I asked, before yawning. The person on the other end asked "Frank? Is this Frank?" My eyes went wide, and I quickly sat up. "Gerard?" He chuckled said "Yeah, it's me. Hey! How are you?!" 

I smiled and felt those cheesy lovey-dovey butterlies, flapping like mad in my stomach. I said "Good, I'm good...How about you?" He said "I'm okay...Hey, do you wanna hang out today? I could pick you up at your house if you want." I swallowed and said "No um...Actually, could you pick me up near the park? It's not that far from my house and um...My neighbors are a little nosey." He laughed and said "Aww man, I hate that! There's this one older lady at my apartment complex, she lives down the hall from me, and she talks shit about _everybody!_ Everyone hates her, you could hardly know her, but she'd already be talking shit about you! And yeah, that's okay, no biggie!"

I chewed on my lip ring and asked "What um, do you have anything planned?" He said "Yeah, um...I was just thinking we could go to this donut place, then maybe go to the park and talk...If that's okay?" I nodded as if he was here with me, and I said "Yeah, yeah, it sounds good." He said "Awesome! What time?" I checked the time on my clock, and it read 10:40. I asked "Does 11:15 sound good?" He said "Yeah, sounds great! I'll see you soon then...Bye Frankie." I smiled and said "Bye Gerard." And we hung up.

I quickly got up, grabbed some clean clothes, and went into my bathroom. While I showered, my mind crept back to Gerard. Although we didn't meet in the most savory of circumstances, it doesn't change anything. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a stripper, a prostitute, a porn star, I just know he's different. He's not like the other dancers. Although Pete seems nice, but still. He's not like them. If he was, he would've kicked me out of the room for "killing the vibe", but he didn't. He let me talk to him. Yes he did get upset, but he let me talk to him. There's something more going on, and I want to find out what. But I'm not gonna force him to spill his guts.

After my shower, I got dressed, and called Bob. I had asked him to vouch for me in case my mom calls or something, cause I don't want them to know what I'm really doing. I checked the time and saw it was 10:58. I told mom and dad where I was going, and I'd be back soon. Once I got outside, I took a deep breath before making my way towards the park. Once I had gotten there, I waited by the parking lot, near a basketball court. I waited in anticipation for him, when I saw a silver Subaru pull up, and the driver honked the horn. 

I stood up and smiled when I saw a flash of red inside the car, and walked over. I got in the passengers seat, and smiled at him. He smiled and said "Hi." I said "Hey." He asked "You ready? I could use some donuts." I chuckled and said "Yeah, me too. Let's go." And we drove off.

\----------

Soon we pulled up to a donut shop called Olde Tyme Donuts, and he parked in a spot. After he shut the car off, I notice he had a cup of coffee sitting in a cup holder. I asked "You drink coffee?" He nodded and said "Yeah, um...I practically worship it...If I don't have at least two or more cups in the morning, I turn into Queen Bitch." I laughed and said "Yeah, I could see that..." He chuckled and asked "Are you implying something, Frank? Are you implying that I'm a Diva?" I said "No, but I can tell you're sassy." He nodded and said "Very true. C'mon."

We got out and when we got to the door, I opened it and allowed him to go first. He smiled and said "Thank you." And I walked in behind him. The smell of donuts hit me like a punch in the face, and my mouth started watering. Donuts are awesome. It wasn't busy, the only people there were some workers, and a father and his young daughter. The daughter smiled at me, and waved at me with her little hand, and I did the same. After we ordered and got our stuff, we sat down at an empty table, and Gerard's whole face lit up. 

I smiled and asked "What?" He pointed down and said "On the table...It's covered with paper you can draw on." Then he pointed at the wall, and I saw tons of drawings done by kids, and other people. I asked "You like drawing?" He nodded and smiled. "I'm an artist. I love drawing and painting." I smiled and said "Well then...When we get done eating, let us both dive into our artistic skills." He asked "You draw?" I nodded and said "Yeah...But I suck...I can hardly draw stick figures." He smiled and said "But that's not bad...Nobody sucks at art, it's just an expression. Expressing your feelings, what you see, how you see the world, anyone can be an artist. Although there are snobby, stuck up art critics, but they're not important...And I'd love to see you find your inner artist while using only crayons." 

I nodded and smiled. "Okay...It's a deal." And we started eating. The donuts were good, obviously. We ate our donuts in silence, before Gerard got up and disposed of our trash. When get got back, he grabbed the cup of crayons, and pulled a pencil from his jacket pocket. I raised an eyebrow and asked "You carry a pencil everywhere you go?" He smiled and said "Yep. Always." Then he looked up at my face, and smiled. 

I asked "What?" He said "You have gorgeous eyes, you know that?" I could feel my cheeks warming up, and he just kept smiling. I didn't think much about my eyes. I have them, I can see with them, what's there to think about them? Then he leaned towards me a little and said "The color is just beautiful, and the way they must glow in the sunlight, must be...Just breathtaking." Okay now I'm full on blushing, amd he chuckled "Sorry, I got a little carried away...And you also have wonderful bone structure, your face is near perfectly shaped. I could draw your face so easily, for days." I smiled and said "Then do it....Draw me. Draw me on the paper." He smiled and said "Okay."

I smiled and then looked up past him, and just stared out of the window, modelling for him. I could tell when he'd look down at the paper, then up, the down again, and I wanted to smile. But I didn't wanna ruin it, so I didn't. I stared at the window for what felt like twenty minutes, hearing him mumble "Beautiful." Every now and then. Then after a few more minutes, he said "Okay, done." I dropped my head and said "Fuck, that was beginning to hurt." He giggled and said "Sorry...You can't rush a masterpiece." I looked up at him and he winked.

I smiled and said "Alright, let's see...I must look so bad." He shook his head and said "No, no, you don't... You're perfect." He gently tore around the picture so I could see it, and then handed it to me. I grabbed it and looked, feeling my stomach drop to the floor. It was the exact same pose I was in, and he had started with his pencil, before using the crayons. Even then, he got down pretty much every detail of my face, right down to my piercings, the shape of my eyebrows, and even the strands of my hair. Hell, even he got down the way the lighting was on my face, and my skin tone. Then I saw writing beside the drawing, that read _**'XoXo -G'**_. His handwriting was nice.

I looked up at him and said "Gerard...This is amazing...Thank you." He smiled and said "No problem...Keep it." I smiled and said "Of course I will...Now let me draw you." He smiled and said "Okay. Let's see what you got." I nodded and said "You know what? I think I will." He smiled and I pulled out all the colors I needed, which were black and red. I said "No promise me, you won't laugh, no matter how bad it turns out." He smiled and said "I promise. Now come on Van Gogh, we're burning daylight. I smiled and he posed, resting his chin on his palm.

I went to work, trying as best as I could, not to fuck it up. But as it seems, it's turning out shitty. The shape of his face was way off, his eyebrows were uneven, his hair was probably the only good part. It wasn't too hard to draw. After a few minutes, I said "Okay...I'm done." He smiled and said "Alright, let's see it." I carefully tore it off from the rest of the paper. I giggled and handed it to him, getting ready to hear him laugh until he cries.

But instead he just smiled and said "Awww, I love it, Frankie." Then he looked up at me and said "Thank you." I laughed and said 'You can say it sucks, I won't be offended." He shook his head and said "It doesn't suck, Frank. I love it, really." I smiled and said "Okay." Then he said "Before we leave, I'm gonna redraw my drawing of you...This place needs some beauty, besides the glorious donuts." I blushed again and them he began drawing his picture of me. But this time, I could watch him while he drew.

I saw how focused he was on it, drowning out everything else. His hair hung in his eyes, and I smiled when I saw his tongue sticking out a little. After some time, he finished it, and wrote **_'Please hang this on the wall. Thank you. XoXo -G.'_** Then he folded my picture of him up, before putting it in the front pocket of his jeans, and I did the same with his. When we got back in his car, we buckled up, and were off to the park.

 


	7. Soiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank go to the park. Gerard tells Frank everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE JUST ADMIRE HOW GORGEOUS GERARD IS???

 

Once we got to the park, Gerard parked and rolled the windows down. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from the console, and picked one out. Then he looked at me and asked "Want one?" I shook my head and said "Nah, I got my pack in my pocket." I patted my pocket to show him, but realized nothing was there. I groaned and said "Shit...I swear, I thought I had put them in there before I left." He smiled and handed me one, before putting his in his mouth.

Then he asked "Your mom let's you smoke?" I shrugged and said "She doesn't like that I do, cause I used to get sick all the time, but as long as I don't smoke in front of her, she tolerates it." He nodded and pulled his lighter out, lighting his up. He handed me his lighter and I lit mine up. We held our sweet cancer sticks between our fingers and inhaled, before pulling them out and exhaling. I sighed as the smoke oozed from my lips, before closing my eyes. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked "What did you see in me?" I looked over at him and he asked "In the club...What did you see in me?" I said "Depends on what you mean." He said "You were so nice to me...You didn't look at me like any of the thousands of guys I've danced for...Why?" I thought back to that night and said "Well when I first saw you on the stage, my first thought was that you were the most beautiful thing in the worls. And I don't know....It's hard to describe it...But I know I wasn't thinking with the head between my legs like pretty much every guy there. Then I saw you cry when you finished...That showed me that you were in pain, or pleading for help, or something. But the whole time from the moment I first saw you, I thought 'he doesn't belong here.' If that makes any sense."

He nodded and asked "What made you think I was pleading for help?" I took another drag from my cigarette, before saying "Cause obviously you aren't happy if you were crying on stage. Like you wanted to get out, but couldn't." He asked "So what, I'm some damsel in distress, and you wanna "save" me or "fix" me, is that what I am to you?" I shook my head and said "No Gerard, you're not. I don't wanna "save" you or "fix" you, I just want you to get out of that place, if you're not happy. I want you to do something you really love, keep doing your art, you're amazing at it. Become a famous artist, sell your artwork for other people to admire, be happy, find someone who makes you happy every day. That's what I want for you. You don't need fixing, Gerard. You just need to follow your heart and life your life. And not let anyone tell you otherwise."

He nodded, and flicked his shortened butt out the window. Next thing I know, he quickly leaned over, and captured my lips with his own. I was very much surprised by it and I thought I could feel my heart, exploding in my chest. Then I remembered he was kissing me and before I could kiss back, he pulled away. The feeling of his lips still lingering on mine. He blushed and looked away, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "Sorry.." I said "No, don't be...It's okay." He looked up at me and smiled a little.

\---------

After he kissed me, we fell into awkward silence. I was hoping I didn't screw anything up for not kissing back...I don't want to screw this up. Sure it could've just been a spur of the moment thing, but I could still feel fireworks exploding in my body. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "You were right." I looked over at him and he just stared down at the steering wheel. He said "I am pleading for help...There's more to me than you know, Frank...How I got to where I am, why I'm still there...You may not like what you hear."

I said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Gerard. I understand if you're not ready." He shook his head and said "No...I want to." He looked at me and said "I want to...I should tell somebody, cause holding it inside isn't good. And if I keep it in any longer, I might go nuts 'cause of it. I'm surprised I haven't." Then he looked down and swallowed before speaking. "It all started when I was eighteen...I met this guy when I was in high school, and fell in love with him. And he said he loved me too. After I graduated, him and I moved in, together. My parents had kicked me out after they found out I was Gay. And when they found out I was seeing him. He was twenty-six when I met him.."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He said "He was my first everything. My first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, the person I gave my virginity to, everything. And he told me that we were gonna be happy together, and that all my dreams were gonna come true. But he also said it would take a lot of time and a lot of money, before any of it could become reality, which I knew.." He pulled out another cigarette from the pack, and lit it up. He took a long drag, before pulling it out, and exhaling. 

"But then one day, he told me something. He told me there was a way for us to get there, faster. He said he could have me sleep with a some of his friends, and have them pay me...I didn't really wanna do that, but I reluctantly agreed. He had every one of them pay me five hundred dollars afterwards. After that, he did the same with some of his other friends...Then with strangers. After awhile, I had slept with at least thirty guys. All with protection, and I got check ups, no diseases. He was in the room throughout all of them, saying he'd protect me if anyone tried to hurt me, and that he loved me..."

He stopped again and dropped his head. I could see his lip quivering, so reached over and rested my hand on his back, gently rubbing it. He lifted his head and I could see tears pooling in his eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath and said "But he always had this look in his eyes, throughout all of it...Every guy he put me with, he looked at me like I was a filthy whore...Some of the guys were a little too rough with me, and I looked at him for help, but he never did. He just sat there and let them do it, like he was punishing me. Then he said there was a way we could make even more. We had made a few thousand, but he said if I did this for a year, we could make over fifty-thousand. He always said "sometimes you have to do things you never dreamed of doing, before you could ever go after your real dreams.""

He stopped and wiped a couple tears that had fallen, and said "Then for a year, I had become a pornstar...He gave me the stage name I have, and after the year ended, I thought I was done. Then we could go after our dreams...But no, I was wrong. He told me he heard something from a friend of his. He told him that strippers make a hundred thousand a year. Well, good ones, anyways. He said he'd still look after me, but there was a point when he stopped saying he loved me.."

Jesus Christ. How could he convince him to do any of that in the first place? If I ever meet this mothefucker, I'm gonna kill him. I'll make him suffer until he's begging for his pathetic life. Then Gerard continued. "I wanted out, after the first few guys I slept with, I told him I couldn't do it anymore. He just told me it was okay and that he'd never let anyone hurt me. But there was a big part of me that was afraid. I was afraid of what he would do if I tried to leave. When he told me to be a stripper, I said no and that I was done with him. But he told me if I tried to leave, he'd go after my family. Then he said if I tried to leave, he'd rape and kill my little brother, Mikey. And after he had told me that, he...He beat me, and raped me."

That's when he lost it, and started crying. I pulled him into an awkward hug over the console, and he buried his head in my neck. He clung to me, and I clung back. I rubbed his back and whispered "Shhhh, it's okay...It's okay Gerard, I'm here...I'll never let the bastard hurt you, ever again." I kissed the top of his head and he said "I was trapped with him for five years, and I can't take it anymore, Frankie." I said "If you ever see him again, you call me, okay? Call me, and I'll beat the shit out of him.." He said "It's a little hard to do that, Frankie..." I asked him why and he pulled back and looked at me, his face close to mine. "I see him at the club, every night...He's the owner." I felt all the color drain from my face and I said "Bert?" And to my he nodded to confirm it.

I felt my blood being to boil under my skin and yelled "Bert fucking did this to you?!"


	8. I Feel So Numb (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday. Frank goes to the club with Patrick after school. Gerard does a hoop dance to Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie. Part 1 of 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a link to two YouTube videos in part 2 of the chapter. One will be for Rob Zombie's song, Feel So Numb. (My favorite Rob Zombie Song). The second will bw a video a girl did a hoop dance to (I really wanna get into hooping, and it is pretty much THE ONLY hoop dance to this song, so why not use it? I was gonna make him do a fire dance/performance to it, but saw the hoop video and decided to take the opportunity. Also, Gerard will be wearing a kinda military-ish outfit for his performance. It might seem weird since he is minus boobs. But Enjoy! :).

 

(Monday)

 

I was sitting in the cafeteria with the guys, barely picking at the meatloaf sitting on my tray. Usually I enjoy the schools meatloaf, but I couldn't get yesterday off my mind. After Gerard told me that Bert was the one behind his pain, I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to feel all the pain and misery he's caused Gerard. I want to keep him from hurting anyone else.

\--------

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" I yelled, banging my first against the dash. Gerard said "Frank, you'd never be able to...He'll just have the bouncers in the club, hunt you and kill you." I said "I don't care! Let them kill me! He hurt you, Gerard! And if we don't stop him, he'll do the same thing to someone else!" I had to calm down, because Gerard looked a little scared of me at the moment. 

So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before exhaling. I then said "I'm sorry." He said "It's okay, Frankie." I love the way he said 'Frankie'. Like it was meant only for him to say. I looked over at him and said "Just avoid him as much as you possibly can. If he gets near you, move away. Okay?" 

He nodded and then said "I have a show tomorrow night, at the club...6:30..Would you like to go?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah...What kinda show is it?" He smiled and said "Can't tell ya...Don't wanna ruin the surprise." He winked and I groaned. I said "Aww come on, pleeeeaasse? Pretty please?" He just smirked and said "Nope. Sorry, Frankie." 

I leaned over the console until my face was inches from his, and said "I'll kiss you if you tell me." He just smiled and said "Go ahead, I'm still not telling you." I smiled and said "Darn...Well nevermind then..." and began pulling away. He giggled and said "Nooooo come back here dammit!" I smiled and leaned back in. He bit the inside of his cheek and asked "Soooo...Are you single? Please be single." I chuckled and said "It's a little complicated.." He asked "How so?" 

I said "Well, there's this girl at my school who I've known, forever. She's a really cool girl, really sweet, and I've been wanting to ask her to be my girlfriend, for a long time." I saw his face drop and he said "Oh...That's great..." I said "But.." I smiled when I saw his face perk up like a dogs ears, and said "I don't know, I really see her more as a sister. I'm worried if I asked her out, it might get weird between us.." 

I leaned in and then said "And...I've come to like a certain gorgeous redhead, and I'd like to see where him and I could go if he was mine..." I reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He smiled and asked "Really?" I nodded and said "Yeah." And just before our lips touched, my phone rang, scaring us both. I groaned and said "Nooooo, go away." He giggled and when I answered, it was my mom. 

"Hey mom." She said "Hey sweetheart! Are you almost done? Lunch is almost ready, I made your favorite!" I said "Almost, I'll be home in ten, fifteen minutes." She said "Okay hon, no rush. See you soon! Love you!" I said "Love you too. Bye." And I hung up. I groaned and said "My mom wants me home, now...Dammit." He smiled and said "Awww, maybe you'll get your chance tomorrow night, Frankie." I said "Fuck, I hope so." And opened my door. I was about to climb out, when I stopped. That's when I turned and quickly reached over and kissed him the same way he did to me.

He was shocked at first, but quickly relaxed and kissed me back. He curled his hand around the back of my neck, and I let my fingers find his hair, combing through the red strands. We sat there and kissed a few times, before I pulled away. When I did so, I pressed my forehead against his, and sighed. He smiled and said "Impatient, are we?" I chuckled and said "Sorry, I couldn't help myself...You're too irresistible not to kiss." He smiled and said "Go home, you dork." 

I smiled and said "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and said "See ya." I kissed him a couple more times, before finally getting out and closing the door behind me. 

\---------

"Frank!" Bob yelled, causing me to jump. I looked and saw they were all staring at me. I asked "What?" They laughed and Bob asked "I said, what were you doing yesterday? Where you asked me to tell your mom you were with me in case she called?" I said "I um...I-I hung out with Gerard." He asked "Who?" I remembered I was the only one in this group who knew his real name, and said "Oh, um you know? The guy that gave me the lapdance, Friday?" 

"Wait, you hung out with a stripper?" Ray asked. I rolled my eyes and said "Well geez Ray, what a nice way to put it." Bob said "Well that's what he is, Frank. Why did you hang out with him?" I said "Cause he asked me if I wanted to." "What did you guys do?" Patrick asked. Bob looked at me suggestively and I said "We went to a donut place, talked, and then we went to the park and talked more. That's it."

"That's it? He didn't give you any late birthday presents, or?" Bob asked, laughing. I sighed and said "No Bob, he didn't. But you know what he did? He told me that Bert, the owner of the club, ruined his fucking life. He forced him to be a stripper or else he was gonna go and rape and kill his little brother, and then kill the rest of his family. That's what he did. And I sat there and comforted him as he cried."

They turned quiet and just looked at me. I stood up and said "Just because he's a stripper, doesn't mean he's not a human being. You have no idea what he's been through, none of you. He's actually a very nice, sweet guy, who's a great artist. If you saw past what he does for a living, you could see that." Then I grabbed my tray and said "See you guys, later." Before dumping it and walking out of the cafeteria.

 


	9. I Feel So Numb (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. Gerard performs at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link one: Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie.  
> Link two: Feel So Numb hoop dance.
> 
> Oh, and I apologize if my description of Gerard's performance is bad, it took me forever to describe his performance for his first appearance, I went to bed very late that night, and I had to watch the first video and describe some of the details and moves the girl in that one, was doing. And I watched the hoop video for this song last night, hut I didn't have time to watch it nearly second by second and describe it, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

(Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie)

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VK16w_Esrno>

(Feel So Numb hoop dance)

 <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=14SYnftEqcM>

 

(Gerard's outfit ^ model: Eri Anthropy)

 

After what happened in the cafeteria, they followed me out and said they were sorry. I wasn't mad at them, they're my best friends. I just don't want them to look at Gerard as some cheap stripper. I will get him out of there, kill Bert, and make sure no one ever hurts him again. I had told them about Gerard performing tonight and asked if they wanted to go, and they said they would.

I can't wait to see him tonight.

\------

Later on, Bob pulled into the parking lot of the club, and killed the engine. We got out and headed inside, where Beet was talking to Brendon. Then Brendon looked at us, and smiled. "Well, well, well...Look what the cat dragged in. Welcome back, boys." Bert looked over at us, and it took everything in me not to launch at him, and strangle him. 

He smiled and said "Hey, guys! Welcome back! You're not lost this time?" I shook my head and said "Nope...We heard a certain someone is performing tonight. Thought we'd check it out. That okay?" He nodded and said "Course it is! You boys are my buddies now, you come back any time you want! VIP access! For free!" Brendon pouted and I smiled. "Don't worry, Brendon. Next time, I'll pay." He smiled and said "Nah. Don't worry about it. You're good in my book, Frankie boy. Have fun!" We nodded and followed Bert inside, and the same song that was on when Gerard and Pete were in the cage together, was blasting throughout the club. And this time, I was actually listening to the lyrics.

 _"I can almost hear_  
_Your heart in the darkness_  
_How fast it is beating_  
_How close you are to me_  
  
_I can almost hear_  
_How tensely you are breathing_  
_Out there in the darkness_  
_Listening for me_  
  
_I can almost sense_  
_Your skin on my fingers_  
_Tension and the fear_  
_Anticipating me_  
  
_I can almost see you_  
_Somewhere in the darkness_  
_Praying for advantage_  
_Clinging to a chance_  
  
_Justice never wavers_  
_It is my single purpose_  
_Relentless the pursuit_  
_I will find you where you hide_  
_Counting on your indecision_  
_Deciding when to strike_  
_Calculating movement_  
_The senses of the chase.."_

The patrons were actually dancing to the beat, while the dancers were dancing above them. Which is odd, cause this isn't a night club, it's a strip club. Patrons dancing in a strip club, is like bringing your own food to an all-you-can-eat buffet. But I brushed it off, cause it wasn't important. I checked the time and saw it was 6:25. I smiled and Bert showed us to the same seats he gave us on Friday.

Once we sat down, he said "Alright boys, get comfy, I gotta go do some shit real quick. Enjoy the show!" And disappeared. I snorted and thought _'good, don't come back.'_ Then the song ended, and we saw Bert get on the stage. He had gotten a microphone and yelled "Alright, settle down, guys!" Some of the guys booed him and told him to get off the stage, making me laugh. Then he said "Shut the fuck up!" Eventually everyone got quiet, and he said "Thank you! Now if you birches would let me talk, I'm here to announce a very special performance about to go on...And I think we all know who's gonna be performing tonight, am I right?!" 

Guys cheered all around us, and Bert smiled. He said "That's right, our very own special redhead will be doing a nice little dance to Rob Zombie. BUT! He will be using A very special...Hula hoop!" Hula hoop? Ohhhh so that's what Gerard meant. Bert said "And, he will also use two smaller hoops for some cool little hand tricks while he's at it. Now since I know all of you want me to shut up, imma get off here. May I present to you, the star of Soiled Dove, the sexy, the devious, and the most insatiably irresistible unnatural redhead on the planet, Cherry Red!" 

The crowd cheered again, and that's when Gerard stepped out. My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw him. He was wearing a military jacket that would belong with a slutty costume, a military hat with on them, short, black high-waisted shorts, and fishnets there was an ammo belt across his body like a purse strap could, and black combat boots...I love this better than his gangster outfit.

He smiled as guys whistled and cheered, but it hurts a little knowing how he really feels underneath that smile. My God, what is happening to me? All I wanna do now is make him smile for real, and make sure no one ever hurts him again. Gerard had three hula hoops in his hands, two small, one big. All of them looked translucent. That is, until Gerard turned on some sort of switch on each, and they all lit up with LED lights. The crowd cheered again and that's when Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie started.

After Gerard started, I never tore my eyes off of him, even for a second. I had no idea he could do tricks like that with a hula hoop, and he was doing amazing so far. And the way the lights moved on the hula hoops, it looked awesome. Plus, he was doing it to an awesome song.

 _"Mud bath, acrobat, a midnight drive,_  
_everybody’s slippin everybody survive._  
_radio talk show try to project,_  
_everything you need when you gotta connect..."_

The crowd cheered endlessly for him, and he was really getting into it. I laughed when his hat dropped, but he didn't bother getting it. I couldn't do tricks like that, I'd probably have tomatoes pelted at me like in a cartoon.

 _"Blacken the sun!_  
_What have I done?_  
_I feel so bad, I feel so numb yeah!_  
_Blacken the sun!_  
_What have I done?_  
_I feel so good, I feel so numb yeah!"_

I noticed he was even mouthing the words to the song, and I smiled. He looked over at me and his whole face lit up, and he waved at me. He stopped momentarily, just to wave at me. I waved back and he continued. 

 _"Sugar sweet braniac on your neck_  
_get in to tomorrow man I gotta reflect_  
_a blue world green girl up the street_  
_gotta wake her it cause I don’t want to dream."_

I wasn't lying when I said he was doing amazing. He really was, he looked like he only had a couple of slip ups, but other than that, it was flawless. I should have him teach me that stuff, that would be so cool. For fucks sake, he could do anything and do it beautifully. 

The longer I watched, the more I couldn't tear myself away. How does someone so sweet and so seemingly normal, have to go through years of pain? Being trapped in a relationship they wanted to get out of? To be threatened by the very person who used to say 'I love you'? Who on this shitty fucking planet, deserves that? No one. Especially not him.

 _"Where do I run!_  
_What have I done?_  
_I feel so bad I feel so numb yeah!_  
_Where do I run!_  
_What have I done?_  
_I feel so good I feel so numb yeah!"_

When the song ended, he bowed like an actor after a play, and the crowd lost it. He smiled and walked off stage, avoiding Bert as he walked back onto the stage. I took note as he remembered what I told him, and ignored what Bert was saying to the crowd.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics for the first song in this chapter are from a song called Retaliate by VNV Nation. I looooveeee that song!! The other lyrics are Feel So Numb.


	10. Sorry For The Inconvenience

Hey everyone, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to get chapter 9 up, I got distracted with some new movies I had gotten yesterday, and I've paid more attention to them than the story. But I'll get to work on chapter 10 and continue on, sorry for the inconvenience.

And sorry if the chapter sucked or was a little bad, I was having some trouble while I was writing.


	11. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show. Frank and Gerard end up back in the private room.

After the show, I quickly got up and went to find him. I needed to make sure he was okay and not around Bert. Soon I spotted bright red hair and smiled. Then when I got closer, my smile faltered. Bert was talking to him, like he was trying to flirt with him, but Gerard clearly wasn't interested. I wanted to maul Bert, but not right now. _'Come on baby, look at me.'_

As if he heard that, he looked over at me and smiled. Bert grabbed Gerard's arm and was forcing him to look at him, and I could feel my body heat up. Gerard shook him off and said something. I'm guessing it would be _'fuck off!'_ Cause that's what I'd say. He shoved Bert back and started walking towards me, but Bert grabbed him again and yanked him back.

I quickly headed over to them and that's when I saw Bert raise his hand to strike him. But before he could, I grabbed his wrist, surprising them both. I gave Bert a cold look and said "Go ahead. Hit him, I dare you." Bert just smiled at me and said "Hey Frank! Don't worry buddy, I was just trying to have a nice conversation with Cherry-" "His name is Gerard. And yeah, I'm sure you were." I looked over at Gerard and mouthed _'You okay?'_ He nodded and I looked back at Bert.

I let go of his wrist and he said "Relax Frank, don't get a stick up your ass. Gerard here just needs to know his place-" "His place is far away from you. You see Bert...I know all about you...And let's just say, I didn't like what I heard." I leaned in until I was at his ear, and said "If you ever touch him again, I swear to God, I will fucking kill you." Then I just went over to Gerard, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from Bert.

I ended up dragging him to the private rooms, and we were in the same one from Friday. I let him go in first, then I did, and quickly closed and locked the door behind us. I looked and saw him sitting on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest. I walked over and sat next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I asked "What did he say to you?" He said "He told me I did great, he didn't say too much...But he also told me I didn't make enough the other night...I worked Sunday night, even though I had the day off. He wanted me to work. I made a thousand last night, but apparently it wasn't enough to him...He used to never let me keep the money, but he let's me keep it now. But with all the tips I make, he demands half. I've been saving up, and when I have enough, I'm getting the fuck out of here." 

I nodded and asked "How much do you have so far?" He said "Last time I counted, I was at fifty thousand...And although I get a lot back with my tax return, most of the money goes to paying my car, rent, food, bills...And then Bert takes his amount out, saying I owe him..." I looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean?" He sighed and said "Three years ago, I tried to kill myself. I tried overdosing, Bert came home and found me...I was still living with him, cause I had nowhere else to go, he held all the money from me fucking those other guys, when I was a pornstar, and when I started stripping. After I started stripping, I knew I was never gonna get away fron him, so I tried overdosing. But unfortunately, I didn't succeed. He found me, and I got rushed to the hospital. When I woke up, the doctor told me that they had gotten my stomach pumped in time. Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it.."

He looked over at me and I saw tears in his eyes. I said "Come here." I wrapped my arm around him, and pulled him against me. He laid his head on my shoulder and snuggled into me. I kissed the top of his head and he said "I know I probably have enough to leave and find a better place, but I'm worried about him going after my family...I want to know he's dead before I ever leave here...I do t want him to hurt anyone else." I jugged him tighter and he said "I had to stay in the hospital for a week or so, cause I was put under Suicide Watch. Bert visited me and he said "When I get you out of here, I'm gonna make you wish you had succeeded." 

I closed my eyes and imagined Bert beating him until he bleeds, Gerard pleading for help and for him to stop. I imagined him screaming endlessly, but no one hearing him. I couldn't bear to see it anymore, and opened my eyes. Then he continued. "When Bert took me home, he bear the hell out of me...He didn't rape me, he said he wouldn't fuck a whore like me again, and threw me out of his apartment. He took pity on me and bought me a shitty apartment and paid the landlord enough for four months, but said that was all he was gonna do for me. He paid for my hospital bill, which was a lot obviously, and now every year, I have to pay him the same amount my bill was. For him having to do that." 

I said "Well this'll be the last time you'll ever have to pay him." He looked up at me and said "Cause I'm going to get you out of here. If he's not dead when we leave, we can find your brother, and warn your parents." He said "But he'll come after us, Frank. Bert doesn't know how to let go. Even though I'm not his anymore, he won't let go. He'll never stop until we're dead, he's dead, or both." I said "Well that's a risk I'm gonna take. But I promise you, we will get out of here. We'll leave, go anywhere you want, change our appearances if we have to..." I pushed his hair out of his face and said "And it'll be you and me...Two against the world."

I kissed his forehead and we fell into silence. I held him tight and comforted him as he cried. I know I barely know him, but Jesus Christ...I've never wanted to be there for someone so bad, before. He never asked for the life he has, and he doesn't deserve to get hurt. I want to be there for him. I want him to always feel safe and never have to look over his shoulder, ever again. I don't know when exactly we can leave, my parents would kill me if I didn't graduate. I still have a few months to go before graduation, and I'm worried. He'll have to be stuck at this place for seven more months. Seven months of dealing with Bert's shit. If I have to come here every day just to make sure he's okay, I will. 

I said "You did great tonight...I had no clue you could do that." He giggled and said "Yeah, it's not as easy as it looks. I learned it from Pete, actually. I practiced a lot with him, and now I can't stop doing it. Be glad it wasn't playing with fire, me and fire would not be a very good combination." I laughed and said "Yeah, I agree." He playfully snacked me in the arm and said "Jerk." I smiled and kissed the top of his head, before squeezing him closer. 

I asked "Do you have to do anything here, tonight?" He shook his head and said "No, not really...Why?" I said "Cause I wanna take you home." He looked up at me and said "What, like go home with you?" I said "Well, I meant take you back to your apartment, but I think I like you idea, better." He asked "What about your parents?" I asked "What about them?" He said "I don't think they'd like a stripper in their house." 

I said "I can just tell them you're my friend Bob's, cousin. I can say you need somewhere to stay for a few days, and I offered." He asked "A few days?? I have to work, Frank." I said "I could take you to work. Or just miss a few days, it won't kill the business." He was about to say something else, but I cut him off by leaning in and kissed him. I smiled against his lips when he kissed me back, before I pulled away. I smiled when he pouted and I said "Stay with me, Gerard...A few days, it won't hurt anything." 

He looked at me worried, but nodded and said "Okay...But can we go to my apartment so I can get some things?" I nodded and said "Of course." I kissed him again before letting go of him. He moved and I stood up, reaching my hand out for him. He took my hand and stood up, and I laced my fingers through his. I brought our hands up to my lips and hissed the back of his hand, and said "It'll be okay, Gee, I promise." He nodded and we walked out of the room.


	12. The Killing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gee go to Gee's apartment, then head to Franks house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting lyrics to The Killing Moon by Echo and The Bunnymen (The first song playing in Donnie Darko), cause it'll be playing on the radio, and Gerard will sing to it :3 I'll post a link to it :3.

 <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LWz0JC7afNQ>

 

After we walked out of the club, Gerard shivered at the cold, and hugged himself. I pulled off my jacket and handed it to him, and he said "No, no, it's okay. I'm fine." I said "No, take it. Really Gee, it's okay. Do you have a change of clothes in the car?' He nodded and I said "Well for now just put your pants on, and you can finish changing when we get to the apartment." He nodded and handed me his keys. I unlocked the car and we got inside, pulling the doors closed behind us. There was a plastic bag filled with clothes on the floor board of the passengers seat, and he went through it. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, and took his combat boots off, before pullin the pants on. 

Once he got the button fastened and his zipper pulled up, he slipped on a pair of black Vans, before pulling his seatbelt on. I pulled mine on as well and asked "Ready?" He nodded and said "Ready." I turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I realized something. "Oh shit...Dammit..." He looked over at me and asked "What?" I giggled and said "I forgot about the guys...I came here with them, they're still at the club." We both laughed and he asked "Frankie? Do you wanna listen to the radio?"

I smiled and said "Yeah, sure." He smiled and turned it on, turning the volume nob up a little. Some song ended, then The Killing Moon by Echo and The Bunnymen came on. He smiled and said "Oh my God, I love this song!!" I smiled and I could hear him singing along to the words.

_"Under blue moon I saw you_  
_So soon you'll take me_  
_Up in your arms_  
_Too late to beg you or cancel it_  
_Though I know it must be the killing time_  
_Unwillingly mine.."_

I stole glances over at him as he sang, smiling at the road, and at me. I turned the volume down a little so I could hear him more.   
  
_"Fate_  
_Up against your will_  
_Through the thick and thin_  
_He will wait until_  
_You give yourself to him.."_

He wasn't singing very loud, but I could hear him just fine. And he sounded amazing. I felt him pawing for my hand, so I took one hand of the steering wheel, and held it out for him, my palm facing up. He smiled and linked out fingers together, pulling out hands down.

I looked over at him for what felt like eternity. I went from my eyes on the road, to my eyes on him. Although if I keep this up, we might get in a wreck. But when I looked at him, smiling a real, happy smile, it felt like my heart was stopping. He is so beautiful. And I'd love to see this happiness in him every day, for the rest of my life. 

Then I heard him say "Sing with me, Frankie!" I shook my head and said "No, you sing! You're great at it!" He said "Pleeeaaaseee??" I said "I auck at singing, Gee." He said "Who cares? Come on Frankie, pleeeeaaasse?" I smiled and said "Okay, Gee." He smiled and then we sang together.

_"In starlit nights I saw you_  
_So cruelly you kissed me_  
_Your lips a magic world_  
_Your sky all hung with jewels_  
_The killing moon_  
_Will come too soon.."_

I knew I sounded like shit, but he was right, who cares? Sing songs you love even if you think you suck at it. This isn't American Idol.  
  
_"Fate_  
_Up against your will_  
_Through the thick and thin_  
_He will wait until_  
_You give yourself to him.."_

We looked at each other and smiled before my eyes went back on the road, once more. Then I felt him lean over and kept poking my cheek with his boney finger.   
  
_"Under blue moon I saw you_  
_So soon you'll take me_  
_Up in your arms_  
_Too late to beg you or cancel it_  
_Though I know it must be the killing time_  
_Unwillingly mine.."_

He giggled and leaned in before pecking me on the cheek, and sat back down. It wasnt pitch black, but being that we were moving onto Winter, it was dark outside.  
  
_"Fate_  
_Up against your will_  
_Through the thick and thin_  
_He will wait until_  
_You give yourself to him.."_

I was worried about my parents, though. They are generous people, and my mother is a fucking saint, but I was worried about them finding out who Gerard really was. My family is Catholic, I went to Catholic school when I was little, and Gays are considered a big no no to Christian's and Catholic's. But if they might be okay if they just knew he was Gay...The other big part, probably not so much. Mom might smack me with her Bible.  
  
_"Fate_  
_Up against your will_  
_Through the thick and thin_  
_He will wait until_  
_You give yourself to him_  
_You give yourself to him.."_

\--------

Soon we got to Gerard's apartment building, which looked like a really shitty, run down building, like Termites holding hands. I parked the car in a spot and killed the engine, before looking over at him. "This is where you live?" He nodded and said "Yeah.." I sighed and said "Yeah, we definitely need to get you out of here...C'mon." 

After we got out, he grabbed the bag of clothes, and I followed him inside. After going up three flights of stairs, we stopped in front of a door marked **_36_**. He asked for the keys and I gave them to him, and he unlocked the door. When he opened the door, we walked inaide , and he closed it behind us. The apartment looked shitty as I'm sure all the rest of them were, but at least he made an effort to keep it clean. He said "Come on." I followed him to what looked to be his bedroom, and he walked over to his closet. He opened it, grabbed a black duffle bag, and started pulling clothes off of hangers, and I helped. Then he walked over to a dresser and started pulling underwear, socks, and shorts out. 

I went over to his nightstand and picked up a framed picture that was sitting there. It was Gerard with black hair, smiling and with his arm around some tall kid with dirty blond hair, and glasses. Gerard looked back and said "That's me with my brother, Mikey...We're five years apart." I smiled at him and asked "You wanna take this with you?" He nodded and said "Please." I nodded and put it in his bag. Then he grabbed some stuff from his bathroom, and packed his stage clothes too.

Then he said "Oh yeah, I gotta change...Can you, um..." I nodded and said yeah, I'll turn around." He nodded and I did so. I listened as he rustled out of his jeans and after a couple minutes, said "Okay, you can look now." I turned back around, and he was wearong the same jeans and shoes, but now was wearing a David Bowie Space Oddity shirt, and my jacket. He smiled and said "Okay...I think I got everything...Oh wait!" Then he scurried to the living room, and I followed him.

When I got to the living room, he was squatting on front of a shelf withovies on it, and started grabbing some. Then he stood up and smiled. I chuckled and asked "Alright. Whatcha got?" He said "I got Donnie Darko, The Moulin Rouge, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Phantom of the Paradise, Dawn of the Dead, Phantom of the Opera, and a bunch of scary movies..." I smiled and he went back into his room to grab the bag. When he came back out he said he was ready, and we walked back to the car.

I put his bag in the backseat before joining Gerard drivers seat. We put on our seatbelts and I turned to him. He asked "What if your parents hate me, Frankie?" I shook my head and said "They wouldn't hate you. You'll be safe with me, I promise....Ready?" He nodded and I started the car before pulling out of the spot, and driving away.

 


	13. Apology

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth, I've been really busy at work, I was also sick the other night and felt HORRIBLE, so I'm sorry for not updating :(. But I WILL continue updating, just wait!!! :).


	14. House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gee at Frank's. Awkwardness and fluff.

Soon we got to my house, and I parked in the driveway. Although I do have my driver's license, I crashed my car a few months ago. And it's hard to find a job in this shit town, so I have to ride with my friends, walk, and ride the bus and the school bus. I stared ahead at my house, seeing the living room light shining bright inside. I swallowed and prayed I wasn't fucked when we go inside.

Then I remembered I should call Bob and tell him what's up. Well then again, I could just say he's just a friend of ours. That could work. I looked over at him and he asked "You okay?" I nodded and said "I just hope they let you stay..." He grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. He said "We'll be okay, Frankie." I nodded and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and said "C'mon." We got out and shut the doors behind us, and walked up the driveway. When were at the front door I was about to grab the doorknob, when the door was yanked open. Shit.

"Frank! Dear God where were you?! You had me scared to death!" Mom said, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug, before I could say anything. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. She sighed and said "I thought something terrible happened...I can't lose my baby, I can't..." I said "I'm okay mom, I promise.." She broke the hug and asked "Where were you?" I said "I was hanging out with Bob...But then his friend called. His parents had kicked him out of their house, and he needs a place to stay for a few days." That's when mom looked over and noticed Gerard.

I followed her gaze over to him and fought a smile, when I saw he was blushing. He smiled nervously and said "Hi, Mrs. Iero...I'm so sorry to bother you, I'm Gerard." He shook her hand and she said "Call me Linda, honey. Why did your parents kick you out, sweetie?" He swallowed and said "Because they...They found out that I...Like boys.." She nodded and said "Oh honey...I'm sorry, that's just terrible. I'm not a huge fan of _that_ , but I wouldn't throw my own child out because of it. You can stay with us as long as you need to, honey." My mother is a goddamn saint. Then we heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs, and I knew it was my dad. He may not be as gentle about this, as mom.

Gerard looked at me worried, and I just gave him a look to reassure him. Then dad walked in. "Frank Anthony Iero, Junior, where in God's name have you been, young man?! You nearly gave your mother a heart attack!!" Mom said "Frank, relax, he's okay." "Okay?! Linda, he's been gone for hours without checking in!" Then mom went over to dad and said "Watch your blood pressure, Frank. We have a house guest."  That's when dad saw Gerard, and I got anxious. 

Dad gave him a dirty look and asked "Who the hell are you?" Mom said "This is Frank's friend, Gerard...He needs a place to stay for a little while." Dad asked "Why?" Mom was about to speak up, when Gerard said "My parents kicked me out, cause I'm Gay." We all looked at him surprised, and Dad's eyebrows shot up. "Oh." Was all he could say. Then mom said "Stay as long as you want, Gerard. Do you go to the same school as Bob?" He shook his head and said "No, ma'am...I recently graduated from a different school, and I can't afford to stay anywhere else...Frank offered to help. I do have a job, though."

"Oh, where do you work, hun? Maybe we could come visit you at work, sometime!" I looked at Gerard with wide eyes and he said "Oh no, I don't think that'll be a good idea, ma'am.." "And why not?" Dad asked. Gerard looked at me for help, but I just shrugged and mouthed _'I don't know'_. Then Gerard looked right at them with the straightest face I have ever seen, and said "Because I work at a Gay strip club. I'm a stripper." I nearly choked on my spit, and looked at mom and dad. Their eyes were bugged out and their jaws dropped. 

Dad asked "I'm sorry, what? You wanna run that by me again, son?" He said "I'm a stripper. After my parents kicked me out, I started working at a Gay strip club outside of here, to survive. I _only_ work there, so I can survive. Do I enjoy my job? No, I hate it. I hate it with every fiber of my soul, and I cannot wait until I can quit and find something better. Now you seem like nice people, and your son is the sweetest person I have ever met. He was the only one who offered me to place to stay, and I would like to stay here, because I'd feel safe. Right now, I'm forced to live in a very dirty, disgusting motel, and it's not the safest place to live. He told me you were more on the religious side, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me in your home. I hardly have any friends, and I would like to have some by getting to know you three, better. I just want you to know that I have no intentions of harming you, your son, or stealing from you. If you don't want me here, I will leave. It's your home, not mine."

We just stood there speechless, and that's when Gerard turned and walked out the front door. That's when I snapped out of it, and went after him. That's when I saw he was sitting in the car, in the passengers seat. He was staring straight ahead, and didn't seem to even notice me standing there. So I just went to the other side of the car, and got in the drivers seat. I closed the door behind me, and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't lie...I can't hide anymore, Frank. It's killing me." I said "I'm not mad at you, Gee." He still stared straight ahead, and I said "Gerard, look at me." He looked over and I said "I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you, ever again. I promise." He smiled a little and said "Thank you, Frankie." I smiled and he didn't take his eyes off of me. He sighed and said "God, what's happening to-" before he could say anything else, there was on the window. We both jumped, and looked to see Dad standing there. He good back and Gerard opened the door. Dad leaned down and looked at Gerard.

"That took a lot of guts, son. I respect that. Although I'm not too crazy about the idea of a Gay stripper, staying in my house...We won't turn you away. You can stay with us as long as you'd like. Just make sure to follow my rules, help my wife out with cleaning and such, and keep working. It's not cheap feeding three moutha at it is, let alone four. But I have a feing you're a good kid, so c'mon. My wife has leftovers y'all can eat, we already ate."

My eyes went wide and I asked "Really dad?? You mean it?" He chuckled and said "I didn't stutter boy, now get your boney little ass in the house before I change my mind." We quickly got out and Gerard shook his hand. "Thank you, sir." Dad smiled and said "My pleasure, son." Then when I got over to him, I hugged him and said "Thank you." Dad patted my back and said "Okay buddy, don't cry on me now. This ain't no chick flick." I smiled and we broke the hug, before heading inside.

After we got inside, I forgot about Gerard's stuff, and went back to the car and got it. Him and I ate in silence in the kitchen, and washed the dishes when we were done. When we got back to the living room, I just thought of something. That's when I turned mom and dad and asked "Where will he be sleeping?" They looked at each other, before looking at us, but mainly Gerard. "Can we trust you two not to fool around, at least when we're not here? I don't wanna be hearing you two playing musical beds." We nodded and said "Yes, sir." He nodded then said "Well then, Gerard, you'll stay with Frank in his room."

I was mentally bouncing off the walls when he said that, and I simply said "Okay." Gerard followed me upstairs to my room, and we went inside. Then I closed the door behind me, and said "Holy, fucking shit." I set his bag down on the floor, and flopped down onto my bed. The mattress springs creaked when I landed, and I groaned. Gerard giggled and asked "What?" I stared up at the ceiling and said "You are here with me. In my house, in my room, and my parents are letting you sleep in my room, with me." 

He smiled and said "That's very true...You're a very smart cookie, Frankie." I smiled and sat up. "One thing that bothers me, is my dad would seem so cool with me being Gay. And assumed that you and I would be fooling around." He laughed and said "I dunno...Maybe cause you just seem Butch." I busted up laughing and said "I am not Butch! You're Butch!" He shook his head and said "Nuh uh! Bullshit! I am not Butch. Personally between you and I, you'd be the Butch, and I'd be the bitch. Sorry, honey." He put his hands on his hips in a sassy way, and I smiled. 

"You're not a bitch, Gee." He smiled and said "Awww...Well true, I'm not a bitch...I'm the _Queen_ bitch, baby. Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me. Bow down, and worship me." We both laughed and then we went quiet. But not for long. I grinned at him like an idiot and said "You called me, baby." He looked at me with wide eyes and said "O-Oh...Sorry, I didn't realized I said-" I said "No, don't be...I like it." 

I could see that he was blushing and I don't think I could smile any bigger. My face was actually starting to hurt from it. I got up and walked over to him. Even though he does have a height advantage over me, I'm not an Oompa Loompa. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and said "I really like it." He chewed on his bottom lip before asking "Are you sure?" I nodded and said "Positive...Do you want to be mine Gerard?" He looked at me a little confused and asked "I thought I already was?.." I chuckled and said "You are, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." He smiled and said "I am...And of course I'll be yours, Frankie."

I smiled and kissed him, earning a kiss back. I smiled against his lips when I felt him loop his arms around my neck. He giggled when he realized I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him, so he squatted down a little to make it easier. After a minute, we broke the kiss, and I rested my forehead against his. Then we hugged and I hugged him tight. 

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and asked "What were you gonna say earlier?" "Hmm?" I said "You were saying something, but then my dad cut you off...What was it?" I felt him smile against my skin and he said "I way saying 'God what's happening to me? I hardly know you, but I think I'm falling in love with you, Frankie'...You're the kindest person I've ever known. I feel safe when I'm with you. That night, on your birthday...I took one look at you and thought you were just as cute as a button. But I was afraid you'd be just like every scumbag asshole I've encountered...You're not. You're not that at all....And I'm falling hard for you, Frankie.."

I smiled and hugged him even tighter, hoping I wasn't hurting him. Then I broke the hug and said "That's okay, Gee...In case you haven't noticed already, I fell for you when you and I hung out...Even more when I kissed you." He just grinned and kissed me. I happily kissed back, when he pulled away, slightly. He said "I wanna take it slow...I went too fast with Bert, and look where that got me.." I nodded and said "Okay...That's fine Gee, I'm not gonna rush you. And I want you to know this...Whether you wanna take it slow or not, I will never be anything like Bert. Okay?" He nodded and said "Okay. You aren't, you're not even close to being Bert. I believe you, Frankie." 

I smiled and gently kissed him on his forehead and he yawned. I giggled and asked "You tired?" He nodded and I said "Okay, let's get ready for bed then, baby." I had changed into just some old basketball shorts I had, and a Misfits shirt. Gerard had kept his Bowie shirt on, but had changed into Batman pajama pants, and Batman slippers. I smiled at him and he asked "What?" I giggled and said "You're so adorable, Gee." He looked down at his PJ's before looking back up at me. He narrowed his eyes and asked "You makin' fun of me, Iero?" I smiled and said "No I'm not. You are just the cutest thing, baby. Now get you're cute Batman ass over here, and sleep with me." 

His eyes widened a little, and I quickly added "Just sleeping, I promise. Strictly sleeping...And cuddling?" He smiled and said "Yes, Frankie. And cuddling." I smiled and got under the covers, patting the empty spot next to me. He turned off the light and imhe was instaly gone in the dark. But I did hear him moving towards the bed, laughing when I heard him mutter "Ow!..Dammit." When he bumped into something. Then I see his arms out, his hand nearly hitting me in the face. But I dodged it, and took his hand, guiding him as he sat down next to me.

Then he laid down, and helped me throw the comforter and the other sheets on top of it, over us, before he snuggled up to my side. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, and him wrapping his arms around me. I kissed the top of his head and asked "Do you have to worm tomorrow?" He said "I'm not going to work, tomorrow. Fuck that." I nodded and said "Okay...Just hang out and chill here till I get back from school." He said "Sounds like a great plan...I just wish I could go with you." I sighed and said "Me too, Gee.."He rested his head on my chest and said "Goodnight, Frankie. I smiled and said "Goodnight, baby." Before falling asleep. 


	15. Playing Hookey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank skips school to spend the day with Gee. Cute fluffy stuff :).

I was sleeping great, when I could feel someone nudging me. Not hard, but I could definitely feel it. I groaned and heard Gerard say "Frank...Frankie....Frankie, wake up." I said "Nooooo let me sleep." He said "Dammit, wake up you fucking midget." My eyes shot open, and I looked at him. I quirked my eyebrow and asked "Did you just call me a midget?" He giggled and said "Nope. You're just dreaming, Frankie. This is all in your head." 

I smirked and asked "Oh really? Then if this was a dream, would this hurt?" Then I grabbed a strand of his hair, and gently tugged, pulling his head slightly to the side. I didn't do it hard, but it was enough for him to feel it. He gasped and said "Ow!" He started smacking me on my chest, my arm, and my back, all while I just laughed. Then I said "Ow! Ow! Okay, Gerard! Stop it! I'm sorry!" He stopped and said "You're a jerk.." And pouted. 

I instantly felt bad and said "Awww...Shit, I'm sorry, Gee...I didn't hurt you, did I?" He shook his head and said "No...But you're still a jerk." I said "Awww, c'mere." I hugged him and said "I'm sorry, Gee...Don't be mad at me.." He said "I'm not...I can't stay mad at you, Frankie...You're too cute for that." I smiled and said "Thank you." He smed and I kissed him. He kissed me back instantly, and that's when my bedroom door flew open. "Frank you better be up and getting ready for school, don't make me -OHHHKAY!" 

Gerard and I instantly pulled away and looked at my mom, who was standing in shock. I swallowed and said "Hey mom..." She said "Hey.." I said "Look mom-" she put her hand up like she was stopping traffic and said "No. Don't worry about it. I should've knocked....I won't mention this to your father." I nodded and she asked "Why aren't you getting ready?" I said "Well um...I was wondering if I could skip school today, to stay here with Gerard. I don't want him to be alone."

She nodded and said "Sure, sweetheart...But tomorrow, you're going to school, understand?" I nodded and said "Yes ma'am." She said "I'll go call your school and tell them your sick. I won't be up until 6 or 6:30, is that okay sweetie?" 

I said "Yeah mom, it's okay." She nodded and said "Okay. Well don't eat too late, or you'll spoil your dinner. Be good you too, I'll see you later." Gerard said "Bye Linda." I said "Bye mom, Love you." She said "I love you too, baby. Bye Gerard." And left. After she left, I sighed and dropped back down onto the bed. Gerard laid back down with me, us facing each other. He scooted closer until we were nose to nose. 

He smiled and said "You are now mine for 8 hours, Frankie." I smiled and said "I'm not complaining." He playfully hit me and laid his head down on my chest. I kissed the top of his head and asked "So what would you like to do today, Gee?" He thought, then said "Watch movies. Watch movies, eat all your food, get fat." I smiled and said "You wanna get fat with me, Gee?" He nodded and said "Yep. Get so fat, you'd have to roll me around" I giggled and said "I don't think that would be a good idea, Gee."

"Why not? What, you wouldn't accept me as a human Rolley Polley?" I said "I would, but that's not healthy, baby. I wouldn't want that for you." He sighed and said "Fine. But let's watch something, I'm bored!" I smiled and said "Well if you hold on, I'll find something for us to watch, baby." He nodded and said "Okay Frankie!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said "Okay you gotta move real quick baby, if I'm gonna get up." He moved and I walked over to my collection of movies until I landed up my collection of Tales From The Crypt.

I smiled and asked "Hey babe, is Tales From The Crypt okay?" He said "Yeah, it sounds great, Frankie! Now hurry up you emo Hobbit, I wanna cuddle!" I rolled my eyes and popped the first disc of season 1 in, before launching myself back onto my bed, nearly hitting Gerard. He giggled and said "Asshole! You almost hurt me!" He pouted and I said "Awww I'm sorry, Gee." I hugged him and gave him kisses. 

I asked "Is that better?" He smiled and said "Yeah, it's all good now." I smiled and said "Good." I kissed his forehead and used my remote to press play. Then we laid down, and I wrapped my arm around him. I pulled him against me, and he rested his head against my shoulder. He sighed and said "I love you, Frank." I smiled and said "I love you too, Gerard."

***

_** (A/N: Hey everyone! Again sorry for a short chapter, I just REALLY wanted to get this chapter out finally. Mode chapters for all my current works will come, as you've already seen, I've kept my promise. Thank you guys so much! Much love <3 ** _

_** -XoXo) ** _


	16. New Updates

Hello everyone! Sorry again for falling off the face of the earth, I've been on a Supernatural bender. But new updates ARE COMING, I promise.

See ya soon, boys and girls.

 

Bye bye <3


	17. VERY IMPORTANT PSA!!! PLEASE READ!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUBLIC SURVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!  ** _

_**I am sorry I have disappeared so many times, I've been very busy, and I don't always have time to write.** _

_**BUT STARTING NOW, I AM PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT I AM NOW EXPANDING!** _

_**meaning not only will I have Frerard and Destiel stories, I will also be expanding to fandom's that include The Boondock Saints, Victor Frankenstein (2015), Jai Courtney, and more!** _

_**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY, I PROMISE, NO I SWEAR TO YOU ALL, THAT YOU WILL SEE MORE OF EVERY STORY, I PROMISE!!! I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN, I SWEAR TO YOU ALL!! PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL!!** _

_**-XoXo** _


End file.
